Naruto Uchiha
by Kakvshi
Summary: Naruto gets beaten up on his 7th birthday only to awaken the rinnegan he then join ROOT...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: REALISATION Naruto Uzumaki was walking on his 7th birthday, but then all of a sudden the villagers started attacking him BRUTALLY.  
They kept shouting things like "KILL YOURSELF DEMON BRAT!" or "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY FATHER!" but then this time The ANBU that were watching him noticed Naruto wasn't pleading for them to stop. They were going to stop the ruthless beating but then before they could they heard a voice say "Shinra Tensei!" and the villagers shot all the way from Naruto to crashing through multiple shops, the ANBU Confused at what happened were going to look at the situation but when one of the ANBU said "Look at his eyes, Crow." 'Crow' looked at Naruto's eye only too see a purple eye with what looked like ripples in it sort of like water rippling. As 'Crow' Was looking at Naruto. Naruto suddenly fell to the ground, 'Crow' And the Other ANBU (The other ANBU is 'Boar' Kakashi) Quickly Dashed to the ground and picked up Naruto bringing him to the Hospital on the way they heard Naruto say "So you really weren't ghost after al-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he was quickly knocked out by 'Crow' "Don't you think that was a little cruel 'Crow'?" The Other ANBU Asked "No, 'Boar' we mustn't let him know that we're in charge of watching him.  
the other ANBU now identified as 'Boar' simply nodded. They finnaly reached the hospital, The doctors were at first hesitant but they couldn't refuse an order from ANBU. The doctors quickly healed him he had to stay a little while longer and not the whole day because of his fox healing powers he gets from the Kyuubi.

AWAKENING Uzumaki Naruto woke up, he tried to stand up but couldn't his whole body was sore. Somehow even his eyes were sore he had no idea of what happend before he just Remembered that he said "Shinra Tensei" and the villagers smashed into the walls. 'Hehe maybe I could use that trick again if that happens again' he thought he then heard a voice 'Hey kit'  
Naruto then answered "Where are you?" 'Kit, I'm in your head, you think and I will hear it.' Naruto simpley nodded 'So who are you?' Naruto asked the Kyuubi simply answered 'Kyuubi' Naruto gasped 'Really? why are you in my head?' 'Kit, I'm here because I want to be your friend it's not any fun not being able to talk to anyone, and I can't get out with this dumbass seal' the Kyuubi answered 'Well, I've never had a friend. So I want to be your friend!' Naruto answered 'Ok Kit but first please sign this' Kyuubi said as 'it' handed him a contract, 'This contract allows you to summon or use my power when ever you need.' Kyuubi Said 'In exchange for a price' Naruto then appeared in his mind scape 'What price is it?'  
'Your virginity, and privellage to be your partner' Naruto then followed up with a 'What the fuck!?' 'So, you gonna do it?' Naruto then sighed and signed it then Kyuubi quickly got to the 'fun' so...here a goes CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED CENSCORED etc...

OUT OF MIND SCAPE Naruto then got out of the hospital bed, he was healed due to the Kyuubi's chakra being absorbed into him during the CENSCORED he walked out of the hospital he was then greeted by a man (Danzo) "Hello Young Uzumaki" Danzo said Naruto said "Hi." he said Danzo soon said "What is your dream?" Naruto then told Danzo about his dream "Well Naruto if I said I could help you become the 'Greatest Hokage' would you do it?" Naruto then followed up with a "Hai!" "Ok Naruto-San, My name is Danzo will you join ROOT?"  
"HAI!" Naruto said. Then began his vigorous training in ROOT.  
4 YEARS LATER "Kami, I request you into my office." Danzo said, the now identified ANBU 'Kami' Quickly appeared into Danzo's office he then followed up with a "Hello Danzo-Sama" Danzo then said "This next mission will be an SS-Rank mission and your last mission in root you will join the ninja academy after. This mission is to...  
Kill the Uchiha clan." "Yes Danzo-sama" 'Kami' Said. He appeared into the Uchiha Compound he then grabbed 2 random Uchiha who turned out to be Uchiha Itachi, And Uchiha Sasuke He told them to go to the hokages office. 'Kami' then said "Chibaku Tensei" and the whole uchiha compound turned into a big ball of earth it floated in the sky he then followed up saying "Bansho Ten'in" then the ball apeared before him he then said "Odama Rasengan" and a large blue ball destroyed the ball and then blood, earth and body then flood the crater in the ground,  
Naruto grabbed every single body and put them into his Hideout. He took out their eyes then put the bodys back. (He did kill Uchiha Shisui) He then walked back to ROOT HQ and then told Danzo about his success Danzo was amused by it. "Now, Kami you head to the hokage office." he then used a Hiraishin he placed into the hokages office and he appeared in a red flash into the hokages office, the Sandaime was about to leave then notice 'Kami' in his room. "So it was succesful?" Sandaime Asked "Yes, Hokage-sama" Kami said "Please, stop with the formalities Naruto." the Sandaime askedt "Yes, Jiji.'' Naruto said "You will be starting the academy tommorow as an Exchange student." the Sandaime said "Yes." Naruto then dissapeared in a red flash into his house he Layed down getting ready for his first day at the academy but then Kyuubi appeared wanting the D then you can guess...  
(c means censcored now.) C CC C C CC C CC CC CCMC CC C C CC CCCCC C C CC C CC CCCC C 


	2. Academy days

CHAPTER 2 ( i don't know what the fuck to name this)...  
Also Naruto looks like this: He wears a black hoodie his blond hair covers one of his eyes he has multiple wrist bands, he also has crow summoning, he also has SAMEHADA on his back

ACADEMY DAY 1 (of 10 days left of the academy)  
Iruka walked in and he says "Hello class, today we have a new student!" a boy came in he then wrote his name on the chalk board but instead of Uzumaki he wrote uchiha...  
Everyone stared at him and the board. he then followed up with saying "Hello, My name is Naruto Uchiha my likes are Ramen, Training, Pranks, Killing, My dislikes.. Perverts, Fangirls anything sweet, Dango, the three minutes it take for ramen to cook, and arrogant people." Naruto then sat down next to Kiba everyone kept staring at him. Iruka then taught them about the founding of the village, then it was recess time. Before they all went out everyone walked up to him he then said "What do you people want? Im going to train." he said then everyone made room for one speical Uchiha "HOW ARE YOU UCHIHA?" Naruto showed Sasuke his Sharingan "See now?" Naruto then elemental shunshined into the play ground and went to some dummys he started hitting and kicking them then everyone reached the play ground the only other person training was Sasuke. Naruto then gave an open 'invite' "Anyone want to spar?  
anyone who beats me get 100 ryo.." then all the boys approached him Naruto then used Fuinjutsu and made a little arena then he fought Kiba. "Ready. in 3 2 1" Naruto ran in a blur behing Kiba and having a kunai around his neck. "I win." Naruto then let go of Kiba everyone was watching him, they then gave him multiple challenges until it was one certain uchihas turn "Face me." Sasuke Said then Naruto simply nodded "Maybe you'll be a challenge." they then started fighting Naruto decided to give him a chance by using taijutsu only.  
Naruto Kicked Sasuke in the leg then Sasuke back flipped Sasuke then sasuke said "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" a fire ball shot out from Sasuke's mouth he then used a Hawarimi and replace Sasuke with himself Sasuke got burnt bad and ended up having to got to the hopsital. The girls were blushing at the sight of Naruto except for one girl with pinkish hair who walked up to naruto very mad and she tried punching him. "What's wrong pinkie? did your prince get hurt by his cousin?" Naruto said Sakura just got madder but then Naruto said "Raikiri" Lightning shot into his hand he then ran into Sakura with it, she started bleeding the second it made contact with her skin. She screamed in pain, everyone was watchin this someone yelled out "SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"  
then Naruto said "No she won't." And started healing her withing a second her gaping wound healed. Sakura was still unconsious. Everyone then gathered around him, What jutsu was that?"  
they said he said "An A-Rank Ninjutsu Made my Kakashi Hatake son of The White Fang Of the leaf." everyone stared in awe as girls fell unconsious then people said "If you could heal why didn't you heal Sasuke?"  
they asked Naruto simply answered "Didn't feel like it." he then summoned the Kyuubi just for the fun of it, she was in her human form. "Hey Kyuubi" Naruto Said, "Hey cutie" Kyuubi said back "Ok just know I'll be there later." he then winked Kyuubi dissapeared into a 'poof' it was then time for us to go back into class then everyone asked Iruka about "Chidori" And "Raikiri"  
then he answered he then asked "Why are you so intrested?" everyone in the class answered "He did it." pointing at Naruto. Naruto sighed. "I'm not interested." he then dissapeared into Crows then appeare behind Iruka with a Kunai as his neck "So, Can I go?" Naruto asked Iruka quickly nodded He then gave Iruka a Kunai "If you need me put some chakra into this then I'll appear in seconds.

THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER WE'LL BE SKIPPING TO TEAM SELECTS 


	3. jounin SENSEI

Hey, Back at it again. anyways tell me if you want more or less of the 'Censcored Censcored' Stuff and I don't own Naruto...I wish... Anyways lets get right into the story We're going to be picking up at where the Gennin get their Jounin Sensei...(Naruto is NOT part of team 7)

JOUNIN SENSEI!  
Iruka stood in the middle of the class, he was about to read off our Jounin Sensei's everyone was really tensed. Espeically Naruto he didn't want to be on a weak team, but he also didn't want to be on a team with the Teme and the Fangirl so he just thought about possible teams, it was as if the real world existed until he heard his name called "Team 11, Naruto Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga...Wait what!?" Iruka was baffled this team only had two people but then the door slid open Naruto then sighed "Why, why, why, WHY OF ALL TIMES A NEW STUDENT?!" the students name was 'Sai' then Iruka Finished the team "Team 11, Uchiha Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Sai." Iruka then followed it up with a "Jounin Sensei, Kakashi Hatake" Naruto screamed in joy Because out of the Jounin, Kakashi and Asuma were the only one's he actually has met. Neji, Sai, And I both were coincedently sitting at the same table. We all stared at eachother for a second "Ok, that's it for the teams, everyone please wait for your Jounin Sensei to enter the room." Iruka then walked out of the classroom Neji, Sai, And I were all talking about out clans and stuff, I don't really like talking about my clan because well, I was the one who wiped them out. 2 HOURS LATER Our Sensei finally walked into the room then I said. "Why are you late Kakashi? Like you always are?" (Naruto used to play with Kakashi when he was little) "Well I saw a black cat, and I didn't want bad luck so I took the long way, but then I guess I got stuck on the road of life." Kakashi complained Our whole team sighed "Meet me on the roof in 10." Kakashi said he shunshined away. Naruto did the same and so did the Sai kid. and they were all on top Kakashi looked suprised,  
Neji just arrived, me and Sai teased him "Slowpoke" I said then Sai said "Slow ass Snail" Neji got salty, thats all I can say. Kakashi then said "Well, hello my names Kakashi hatake Your sensei." he then muttered "Like Naruto needs one..." Naruto heard him, "What was that?" I said Kakashi went silent. "Anyways we should learn about eachother...You first Pale."  
"My name is Sai, My likes are Drawing...My dislikes are...Dickless jerks, and Weaklings." Sai Said. Kakashi then turned to Naruto "You now Whiskers" Kakashi said "Well, My names Uchiha Naruto, My likes are Ramen, Kyuubi, Power..." "As for my Dislikes I don't like Perverts, the 3 minutes it takes ramen to cook, people who don't like Kyuubi Arrogant people, and Weak people." Naruto said. Kakashi turned to Neji "You now Dickless." Kakashi said "My name is Neji Hyuuga my likes are...Fate, My dislikes are Fate."  
Neji Said. Kakashi then said "Ok, well that's enough for today tommorow meet me at training ground 11." Naruto then Hiraishin'd to Ichiraku's. Ayame instantly noticed the red flash and smiled. Naruto then sat down on a stool. "Hey Ayame, Teuchi." Ayame licked her lips, and Teuchi casually greeted Naruto."I'd like one Miso ramen, with pork slices" I then ate my ramen but then an ANBU appeared behind me. "Sandaime-Sama request you." Naruto Hiraishin'd into the Hokage Office the Hokage then said. "Naruto, I feel old now, I can't keep this hat for much longer so I want to hand the hat over." Hiruzen said "I know who should take the hat, and you're the only person who can bring them back, along with someone else. but that mission will be done after the chunnin exams, Ok?" Naruto understood "You may leave." Naruto then Hiraishin'd out of the Hokage office and landed into his bed *HEY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS ALWAYS* 


End file.
